Surprise! Happy Birthday, Uzumaki Naruto
by Fer3333
Summary: Please read the description inside. If I write it in here, it will take to much space. But it's not the same old-plot you have read for Naruto's Birthday. I tried to make it different and I think I did it. Yes, it has a lemon scene and many things more
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody I got 5 important announcements…wow 16,171 words wow..

First;

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!!!**

**HAPPY SWEET SIXTEEN!!! **

**(Hey boys can also have sweet sixteen. And he's the Uke lol)**

**THIS FIC IS DEDICATED TO YOU, MY FAVORITE UKE. **

**I HOPE THAT THIS YEAR SASUKE FINALLY RETURNS TO KONOHA AND MAKES NARUTO HAPPY. **

**HAPPY BRITHDAY NARUTO!!!**

**(Yay cheers like crazy and eats an orange cake yay!!!!)**

Second;

This is my first One-Shot and my first Lemon. So be nice about it, don't judge it knowing that I'm a beginner, please.

Third;

Once again this in **un-beta,** so please know that I may have lots of mistakes (if you read my fics, you should know that this is not my native language). So, be nice and if you would like to correct me, message me but don't review it on my fic please. I'm okay if you tell me my mistakes as long if you're nice about it.

Fourth;

This was supposed to be One-Shot, but if you like me to continue let me know and I'll think about it. Of course depending of the votes and if you guys like it. I don't mind doing it, because I read some fics that _needed_ to be continued, but the authors decided not to do it. I let _my _readers decide what they want me to do; after all they're wasting there precious time reading my **worthless** fics.

Fifth;

**ENJOY MY FIRST ONE SHOT AND REVIEW….PLEASE!**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, SASUKE DOES.

Warnings; **SEX, LEMON, GETTING NAKED (SASUKE AND NARUTO) AND PEOPLE FUCKIN EACH OTHER (SASUKE _IN _NARUTO) NO BETA**, **grammar, yaoi= boyXboy, and many things that innocent kids shouldn't read.**

_'Character's Thoughts'_

**'Kyuubi talking'**

"Normal talking"

SUMMERY: this is not the same-old plot that you've read before. I tried my best not to copy many fics that I've read in the past (before I start writing, I was the one who read many fics from others). The same thing like. . . Sasuke coming at night and fuckin Naruto, leaving a happy Naruto behind. Or a lemon scene where Sasuke confesses his love for Naruto and live happily ever after, the end. NO! My fic does have a LEMON scene _and_ have a happy ending, but, the fic starts differently. Well, I tried to. If anyone thinks is the same as the others please let me know. And next year I'll do a better one. Yeahhh!!!

_Surprise! _**Happy Birthday**, Uzumaki Naruto.

**~*~**

**HAPPY BITHDAY NARUTO!!**

**~*~**

**ONE-SHOT**

**(Maybe)**

**~*~**

**By: Fer3333**

.

~•~•~•~•HAPPY-BIRTHDAY~•~•~•~•*NARUTO*~•~•~•~•HAPPY-BIRTHDAY~•~•~•~•

October 8

"Hey, did you hear about the guy, who bought that necklace that was worth millions of Yens?" a girl named Haruno Sakura said, as she and her friend Yamanaka Ino, walked through the small stores in Konoha.

"Yeah, it was big news, since the necklace is made of this weird gem. But, I'm just curious, who would've bought that thing, knowing it will cost a lot of money."

Sakura rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Ino-_pig_, apparently you don't know, what a man is willing to do just to get his woman attention. I bet he bought it for his girlfriend or future wife." She sighed, hoping that one day her lee-kun will do something like that to her (which he did already).

"Tch. . . Whatever, let's get going. I want to choose my present for Naruto's Birthday." Ino said as pick up her pace, and turned to the store she been wanted to go all this week.

"Tch, yeah, I know." Sakura said as she rushed over where her blonde friend went.

~•~•~•~•HAPPY-BIRTHDAY~•~•~•~•*NARUTO*~•~•~•~•HAPPY-BIRTHDAY~•~•~•~•

October 9

"Takeda-San, your ride is here." A man bowed politely.

"Alright, thanks. Did you send my request to Konoha?"

"Yes and the Hokage agreed, as long as we stay less than Three days."

"Good, let's go."

'_Pretty soon my lovely Naruto, I'll be with you.'_

~•~•~•~•HAPPY-BIRTHDAY~•~•~•~•*NARUTO*~•~•~•~•HAPPY-BIRTHDAY~•~•~•~•

October 10, 11:00 PM

"OhMyGod, OhMyGod, OhMyGod,-"

"Ino, SHUT UP!"

"WHAT? He's not here. He supposed to be here by now."

Everybody in Konoha was in Tsunade's office waiting for Naruto's arrival. They have planned all, including the mission that Naruto had to take, in order for them to organize the party. All the teams, Jonin, Chunin even some Anbu's were here to celebrate the most important person in Konoha. Of course, after the big HAPPY-BIRTHDAY- SHOUT OUT, they were going to the lower part of the tower; where all the decorations and foods (ramen, lots of ramen) were ready for the birthday boy (or sexy Kitsune).

"I bet he went to his favorite ramen shop before coming here." Akimichi Chōji said as he chewed some barbecue flavored chips.

"Choji stop saying that…" Sakura said as she walked by the window.

"People, let's wait for Naruto-kun. He can't go to Ichiraku because Teuchi and Ayame are here; which means that maybe he's just late." Neji said like always acting cool, but underneath that mask, he was worry that his beautiful Kitsune might not show up.

At that moment the door was open, and Kotetsu with a lot effort, yelled the big news.

"Tsunade- sama, Uzumaki Naruto just arrived. He's coming this way any minute." Kotetsu announced.

"Alright everybody get ready, Naruto is coming…HIDE!"

In a flash, everybody had hided. Some used Justus's to hide themselves.

3…2-

"Stupid, a-ahhh I hate my life. Next time, I won't even stop to ask if some random guy is 'injured'… what kind of sick person tells you… 'I'm sick because you got me a boner, just by looking at your sexy ass.'" Naruto said as he made it to the room; which he didn't even noticed that it was dark, and quiet.

'Okay, once again'

3…2…-

"Tsunade…. Obaa-chan! I'm here. Where are you? Hey, why is so dark in here?" Naruto tried to find light switch.

3…2…1

And, finally Naruto found the switch and flick it on.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY! NARUTO"

Everybody came out of their secrets spots to say happy-birthday to Naruto.

Naruto for the first time was shocked/speechless/happy/…etc.

He couldn't believe that all his friends were here, in a little room just to celebrate _his_ birthday. Without noticing, he started to cried.

Tsunade was the first one to make her move.

Tsunade knew how Naruto felt. He had thought everybody had forgotten his birthday, and he didn't expect to come and have a **surprise** party for _him_. Tsunade slowly raised her hand, to wipe those awful tears that were hurting Naruto's beautiful cerulean eyes.

"Naruto, don't cry." She whispered.

Sobbing and trying to control himself Naruto said.

"Y-you g-guys, you shouldn't have….-sob- t-thank you.-sob- Thank you everybody."

And at last he cried, he couldn't hold it anymore. He never thought that everybody had planned this for him. But, now, he knows that he's now loved by everybody in Konoha, and that's why he's acting this way. He's happy that everybody had accepted him for who he is, and for the effort he had showed through these **painful** years.

Tsunade pulled the sobbing blond and hugged him. She knew why he was crying, and it kind makes sense.

'_Foolish villagers. Anyways it's good that they finally noticed or else I would have done something myself. Like beat them up…calm down Tsunade, it's his birthday.…'_

"C'mon kit, this is your party and you have to act that you're happy. Everybody did this so you can enjoy yourself, and enjoy the party with your friends." She said.

She released him from the embrace, and she pushed him; where everybody was waiting for him.

"NARUTO, DON'T CRY OR ELSE YOU GOING TO RUIN MY MAKE-UP!" Sakura yelled, hiding the tears that were threatening to spill, but in the end she cried.

The pink haired girl rushed over him and hugged him like no tomorrow.

"Forehead Girl! is my turn to hug Naruto!" she ran where the two friends were crying and embracing each other, without hiding her tears that were coming down her blue eyes.

Along with the three friends who were crying, Hinata, TenTen, shizune, Moegi, and of course some Ukes like Iruka, Kiba. Others didn't even blink like, Sai, Shino, Kakashi, Neji, Shikamaru, Genma. But, everybody had one thing is common; they were happy for Naruto.

"OKAY, girls let the boy breath." Jiraiya said as he pushed the two girls who were crying non-stop.

After hearing his Sensei's voice, Naruto 'tried' to act like nothing had happen. He looked at Jiraiya and saw him smirking at him; he knew he was caught so why bother to act.

"Happy Birthday, Naruto." Naruto smiled to him. Seconds later, that beautiful smile turned into an evil smirk when Naruto spread his arms, waiting for Jiraiya to hug him.

"C'mon Pervy Sage, give me a hug." Naruto did his so call puppy-eyes to Jiraiya, making some girls squealed at how cute Naruto looked.

Turning his head to the side, "Hell no, I don't like hugs."

"JIRAIYA! GIVE HIM A HUG…NOW." Tsunade yelled, honey eyes ready to punch if he didn't follow orders.

"B-but Tsunade… he knows that I don't like hug persons from the same sex." Jiraiya whined.

"I don't give a shit… hug him or I don't want to see you ever again. Anyways, he's your grandson." It was a simple hug, nothing out of this world.

"B-but-look he's smirking at me. He's playing a cruel game." Jiraiya was pointing at the Smirking blond, very proud of what he had caused.

"Pervy-Sage, what are you talking about? C'mon give a hug." Acting like an angel, Naruto stretched his arms to Jiraiya.

"A-ahhh, fine. Come here…you…idiot." And finally, Jiraiya gave Naruto the hug he wanted to give to his grandson; but like all men, pride, is not good.

While all the girls were given comments like "awww, that's so sweet." The guys were just rolling their eyes, at the non-manly action from Jiraiya.

Jiraiya blushed lightly, "Alright, Naruto wants his gifts, now." He announced. Trying to get away from the scene, he looked around and found Tsunade by the door.

'_Time to get what I came for…Tsunade.'_

"Okay, who's first?" Naruto chirped, wanting to know who had bought him a gift.

"Us!"

Naruto turned to Lee and Sakura coming together, without fighting or Sakura yelling at Lee; instead they were holding hands, and Sakura was smiling…wow.

"Happy Birthday Naruto, from Lee and your best friend/sister Sakura-Chan." Sakura said as she handed a rectangular orange box to Naruto.

"C'mon open it."

Slowly, he unfolded the warp paper, and there inside the box were two pieces of ordinary paper.

"Mmhn, okay, papers?" he asked, hoping it wasn't a prank.

"Naruto No Baka! Turn the tick- I mean… the papers!" she yelled, face flushed.

"Ohh-okay." And so he did. When he read what the two papers were or tickets, Naruto was shocked.

"S-sakura, this…is to much...I-I mean, Sakura-Chan how did you get these tickets (1)?"

She just rolled her eyes and said,

"Baka, you deserve it. I mean, I didn't know what to get you, until last night that I heard that you wanted to go to this place. So, I got the best package." She grinned.

"Thank you! Sakura-Chan but who's going with me? You know the onl-"

"NARUTO!" she yelled causing him to stop talking. She knew _who_ Naruto was waiting for, and she didn't like it at all. Is not because she still has some feeling for him, but she knew that _he_ may never come back. It's been two years since they heard that the oldest Uchiha was officially dead, and not a word from the youngest. So everybody thinks that he may be dead, others say that he's still out there, hiding.

"Naruto, I gave you this so you can invite _someone_ else." She whispered, only wanting him to hear and not everyone in the room.

"B-but Sakura-Chan…you know I-I can't do that be-" Naruto whispered back.

"I know you love him, but he's **not** coming back. I want you to be happy with someone else. Do it for me please..." she pleaded to him hoping he'll understand. And like always he'd agreed.

"Fine, I'll try." He smiled to her.

"HEY! We want to know what you gave to Naruto-kun forehead girl." Ino yelled causing both to turn around.

"God. You so annoying Ino-pig, I just gave Naruto two tickets for Konoha Spa, that's all." She said walking to her seat; where Lee was waiting with open arms.

"WTF? NO WAY! How did you even get tickets? You have to reserve one year before to be able to get at least a message." Everybody in the room were shocked.

Indeed, Konoha's SPA was the most popular site in all five Villages. So, for a normal Ninja it will take least six months to get one reservation. It may Six months depending on the package, but usually it will take longer. But if you were important, have lots of money, hell, you could call any minute to get your appointment.

"Well, I have my own resources." Smirking that she got the best gift for Naruto, she sat down and wait for everybody to give their gifts to Naruto.

"Okay, who's next?" Naruto said as he looked around.

"That will be us, Naruto-kun." Naruto followed that voice, knowing that it will lead him to Hatake Kakashi. He saw that someone else behind him, but couldn't make who it was.  
Kakashi walked up to Naruto smiling. It was until Kakashi move, so the other person could hug Naruto.

It was now that Naruto knew the other person with Kakashi, and he was shocked.

"I-Iruka-Sensei, how? When?" Naruto knew that he didn't have anything against Iruka and Kakashi been together; after all he was happy that his teacher/dad found someone to be with. But how come they didn't tell him anything about this.

Iruka seem to read Naruto mind, that he answered his question.

"Naruto-kun, it was after you left to your mission. I thought about it and I realized that that you'll never be around forever, that I needed someone to be with me; so I won't be lonely again. The funny thing is in the same day, Kakashi confessed his feelings to me, but I reject him. But after hours of deciding what to do, I knew that it was my only chance to be happy, so, I chose to be Kakashi." Iruka walked where Naruto was, and took Naruto's hand.

"Look, let's face the reality; you'll be leaving me anytime soon. I'll be here if your needed me, you know that. I'll still come to your apartment and have tea with you, I will yell like crazy every time you miss a meal; and if you need anything, we can count on us, yes Naruto Kakashi as well." Iruka said, as he nodded to Kakashi to come with them.

"So, Naruto-kun may I have Iruka as my future bri-oww okay-sorry, as my future husband?" Kakashi asked, rubbing the abuse area and looking at Naruto's answer.

"W-what? Kakashi-sensei you don't have to ask me, ask Iruka-sensei." Waving his hands in embarrass.

"Nope, you're like his son. I can't ask his parents, well I can since he is the uke or girl in the rela- dolphin-Chan why heck did you hit me?!" Kakashi whined.

"KAKASHI, CAN YOU PLEASE CONTINUE WITHOUT YOUR STUPID COMMENTS!" Face flushed, Iruka yelled at the poor Jonin. Nobody could tell if it was because of anger or embarrassment.

"Fine, so, what do you say Naruto-kun? Would you let me have Iruka forever, and fuck him hard until he can't walk at all?"

"KAKASHI!" both Naruto and Iruka yelled.

"Joking, but seriously Naruto, what do you have to say?" Kakashi asked, in a serious tone.

Now, this was really uncomfortable for Naruto. He never expected to have Iruka and Kakashi asking him permission to date. But, it nice to be notice, since he sees Iruka more a simple teacher.

With a sincere smile he said, "Yes, Kakashi you may have my father. Take good care of him and make him happy; because he deserves it."

Iruka couldn't resist the tears that threatening to spill, the moment Naruto had the word 'yes', but after hearing everything, he couldn't hold back anymore. He cried.

"O-oh Naruto, Thank you!" Iruka said, in flash he was hugging Naruto.

Naruto hugged him back and said,

"Oh Iruka-sensei, have fun with your new boyfriend and use condom, okay."

"NARUTO!"

"Joke…"

"It's a really cute scene to watch, but can you give your gift to Naruto." A very pissed Sakura said. She wanted to know what her nemesis Ino-pig gave to Naruto.

"Yeah, Kakashi-sensei where is my gift?" Naruto asked, using his puppy eyes to control the man, said man groaned at the cuteness and decided to give up; and give his present to the birthday boy.

"Here, Naruto-kun. I hope you like it." Kakashi pull an orange box and gave it to Naruto.

Careful, without damaging the beautiful warp paper, he opened it and …

"O-oh, Kakashi…mmhn, thanks for… giving me a kunai." Naruto said, as he pulled it out so everyone can see it.

Everyone in the room gasped, awe's and many other comments. It was just a simple kunai, what's the big deal?

"Naruto-kun, sorry to disappoint you, but that kunai is not a simple one; it belong to your father, the fourth Hokage." Kakashi smiled seeing the shocked face of Naruto.

**(A/N; okay, I know, I know. I was going to explain that in this story, but i forgot. But Naruto knows about his father, the fourth. So, just pretend that I've explained already. Okay…XD) **

"W-what?" he looked at the weapon, and if he was a stranger he'll said that is an ordinary Kunai, but now knowing that it belong to his father; it was more than that.

"How? Did you get it?" Naruto asked, not sure if this was his dad's real kunai, anyone could get a random Kunai.

"O-h Naruto-kun you don't believe me, it hurts." Trying to sound that he was hurt, Kakashi just smiled and said,

"Your dad gave it to me when I became Jonin. It was a gift from him, but now, I'm giving it to you. And if you don't believe me that it your dad's Kunai, just let some chakra into the kunai and it will give you the answer."

And so he did, and he couldn't believe it. This was the fourth's unique Kanai, the one he used for his Flying Thunder God Technique (2).

Seeing the bold letters, Namikaze, he couldn't help to feel like crying. This was the last remaining piece of his father's, and now, it belongs to him.

He looked up to see Kakashi, without any comment, he rushed and hugged the man.

"Thanks Kakashi-Sensei, this was the best gift you could have giving to me."

Kakashi returned the hug and smiled feeling his shirt getting wet.

"Alright, God, are you two done making Naruto cried like a baby?" Jiraiya said.

"Look now, you have made everybody cry." He pointed at the sobbing girls, who tried to cover their tears.

"Alright, who's next?!"

~•~•~•~•HAPPY-BIRTHDAY~•~•~•~•*NARUTO*~•~•~•~•HAPPY-BIRTHDAY~•~•~•~•

1:30 PM

"Takeda-San, we've arrive to Konoha." A man bowed down after he opened the door.

"Thank You. You can go; I'll summon you if I need you."

"Yes, my lord."

A tall (6.3), handsome, gorgeous man walked down the streets of Konoha.

Every girl stopped to stare the unknown god that was shinning the streets with his beauty. Who wouldn't drool over him?

Dark hair with blue highlights, the pale skin tone that glowed because of its smoothness, onyx eyes and well built and muscular body; over all, he was every girl's fantasy.

Said man turned to see a couple of girls who were drooling, and he did one thing that caused all the girls to squealed and faint at the spot.

He smiled. His smile was seductive, charming and it will make you feel fuzzy.

He stop and looked around, he couldn't admit that he was loss; so he asked the nearest girl for direction since he was _truly_ loss.

"Hey, can you tell me where the Hokage Tower is?" He said. His voice was smooth that send chills through your body.

Said girl squealed, and with eye's shape of a heart, she nodded.

"Y-yes, P-please follow me." The girl said as she walked to the right direction to the Hokage's Tower.

"Thank You." And once again he smiled, and followed the **innocent** girl.

~•~•~•~•HAPPY-BIRTHDAY~•~•~•~•*NARUTO*~•~•~•~•HAPPY-BIRTHDAY~•~•~•~•

2:00 PM

"Thank you guys for everything." Naruto said as he started collecting his gifts.

"Hey, can we go to the real party now?" the dog lover said as he stood up and walked to the door.

"What do you mean, Kiba?" Naruto asked.

"To the Basement, of course! Where the real party is going to start; you know, food, drinks, sake, cake and music." Waving his hands in the air.

"KIBA! It was a surprise." Sakura said, before giving a 'soft' smack on Kiba's poor head.

"WHAT HELL SAKURA?" Kiba yelled, rubbing the abuse area, which now was red.

"Shut up! You deserve it." She said.

"Well, since Kiba ruined the surprise, let's go downstairs to eat." Tsunade said.

Everybody cheer at the idea and were ready to go, but someone stopped them.

~•~•~•~•HAPPY-BIRTHDAY~•~•~•~•*NARUTO*~•~•~•~•HAPPY-BIRTHDAY~•~•~•~•

2:35 PM

"Excuse, may I talk to the Hokage, please."

Kotetsu looked up from his papers to see who had asked him. And the first thing he noticed, that the man in front of him looked familiar but he couldn't guess from where. Second; there were a bunch of girls behind him, with love eyes and drooling, gross. Third; everybody knows that he's Bi, so it wouldn't surprise him if he thought that this man was gorgeous, hot and sexy.

The proof was, the sticky saliva that was now covering the Hokage's documents; the sign of drooling.

Said man repeated his question politely, but Kotetsu knew that he was irritated.

"Uh, yes. Can I have your name and purpose?" finally able to talk properly. Kotetsu did his job.

"Takeda Ryusuke and she knows my reason to come here. Just tell her that I'm here." Kotetsu nodded.

"Can you wait here?" Ryusuke nodded.

Kotetsu walked up to the door and knocked.

"Excuse me Hokage-Sama, a man named Takeda Ryusuke is requesting meeting you."

At that moment everybody were heading down to the basement, but stop when Tsunade yelled.

"WHAT? IT WAS TODAY? FUCK, I FORGOT ABOUT HIM COMING TODAY!" the busty woman yelled, cursing at her bad memory.

"Obaa-chan, what's happening?" Naruto asked concern taking all his features.

"Oh, Naruto. Well, mmhn, I don't know how to say this but…" Tsunade stuttered.

"Tsunade, please tell me. You're making me nervous." Naruto asked taking her hand trying to calm her down.

"Ok-…"

"Don't worry Hokage-Sama, I'll do it." A deep voice said that came from the door.

Everybody who was in the room turned to see the man, and once again, they were gasps, and comments about the tall, handsome man.

Naruto looked at the man that was now in front of him. And he couldn't help to be shocked.

'_He looks like him. But it can't be… No....but… he really looks like him.'_ Naruto thought sadly.

"My name is Ryusuke, Takeda Ryusuke. I'm the new Hokage of Otogakure. But I didn't came here for business I came here to **see** you Naruto-kun. I had asked Tsunade for her permission to be with you Naruto-kun for tonight only." Ryusuke took his chance and grabbed Naruto's hand giving it a light kiss.

Naruto was shocked; he didn't know what to do. Here, in front of him was a pure sex god that wanted to be with him, and he couldn't help to think that it might be a mistake.

The only thing he could do was asked a stupid question.

"Why me? Do I know you?" Naruto asked holding down a blush.

"Of course! You know me since childhood, but you just don't remember." Ryusuke said as he let Naruto's hand fall.

"Takeda-San, can I have a word with Naruto alone?" Knowing that she'll explain the whole thing, he agreed.

"Everybody can go and have fun, while I deal with this." Tsunade said as she noticed that everybody was waiting for them. Well, the girls were drooling and probably daydreaming; so it wouldn't matter.

Tsunade turned to look at Ryusuke waiting for him to leave. Ryusuke took the hint and joined with the rest of the group.

Now that both were in the office alone.

"Naruto, I want you to do this as a favor. I know I never ask you for nothing, I always give you what you wanted. So, now I asking you to help me, please." She looked at him straight to the eyes. He nodded telling her to continue.

"Takeda Ryusuke is the new Otokage; like he told you. I ask him to ally with us, so we wouldn't have problems in the future. He agreed, but at the same time you had pass by my office, and by pure luck he turned around; and he saw you. So, I kept explaining the whole alliance, but when it came down for him to sign. He stopped and asked me if you were single. I was totally clueless, so I said yes. Then he told me if I wanted to him to be part of the alliance with Konoha, I had to arrange a date with you."

She paused for a couple of minutes and continue.

"I didn't know what to do, I asked him for something else; but he denied everything I offer. So, I had no choice but to agree. Take this as a mission, an S-Rank mission everything included."

Naruto looked down. It was true that Tsunade has never asked him for anything. It was always him the one to ask, and the one who always get what he wanted at the end. It was now his chance to pay her back for everything she had done for him in the past. Also, it was to help Konoha.

"I understand if you don't want to do it. I can-"

"I'll do it."

"A-are you sure?" She asked maybe she have heard him wrong.

"I'll do it. Just for today right?" He asked making sure that it was just for today.

"Yes, just for today." She smiled, knowing that he was doing this because of her.

"Thank You Naruto." She couldn't help to hug him for the big favor.

Smiling Naruto returned the hug.

"C'mon everybody is waiting for us." She dragged him to the basement, where music and laughter could be heard.

~•~•~•~•HAPPY-BIRTHDAY~•~•~•~•*NARUTO*~•~•~•~•HAPPY-BIRTHDAY~•~•~•~•

3:10 PM

When both Tsunade and Naruto came down, everybody were already eating, playing games, and even dancing.

Naruto, without thinking he started to look for Ryusuke, but he couldn't find him anywhere. He was about to go outside, incase he was still in Tsunade's office; when a hand grabbed him.

"Are you looking for me, Naruto-kun?" his deep voice that made Naruto shivered.

"Uh, of course not! Why would I be looking for you?" Naruto said trying not to blush, but it was useless.

"So, did Lady Tsunade tell you about our deal?" Ryusuke said moving closer to Naruto, breathing his scent that was making him high.

Naruto nodded.

"So, what do think?"

"I'm okay, but it's just today, right?" Naruto asked taking notice that Ryusuke was closer than before.

"Come with me so we can talk." Ryusuke lead him outside, without the others knowing.

Once they were outside, he led Naruto where a bench was. When both were seated Ryusuke started to ask Naruto some interesting questions.

"Naruto, do you love someone?" Ryusuke said in a serious tone.

"What?! Why are you asking that?" Naruto asked confused by that simple question.

"Because I want to know. I want to know if you still love _him_ or not." Naruto's eyes widened at the thought of Ryusuke finding out.

"H-how do you know-? I don't know what you're talking about?" pretending not to hear him, Naruto looked somewhere else.

"Naruto, I know that you still **love**, Uchiha Sasuke, the one who broke your heart, and left you heartbroken, am I right?"

Just hearing that name, it was making Naruto sad.

"Who told you? I don't know how you find out, but I do _not_ like him or even _love_ him at all. He _was_ my friend but _now_ we just enemies." Naruto said looking at those eyes that were starting to look like Sasuke's.

"You know, you're really terrible at lying." Ryusuke smirked watching the cute tan face getting redder by the minute.

"Why? Why are you doing this to me? I was trying to spend a nice day with you, trying to forget about _him_, but you have to bring his name and destroy my only hope to forget him."

"Naruto, you want to know the real reason why I request you?" Naruto tried look those eyes once again, but were covered by a few dark locks.

"Yes." Naruto whispered.

Ryusuke raise his head and smirked.

Looking at both ways, making sure they were alone. Ryusuke brought his hands together making some hand-signs.

Naruto didn't know what hell happen, but now he knew he wasn't in the party; now, he was somewhere he never expected to return.

"W-why did you brought me here…to the Uchiha compound." Naruto looked around. Indeed it was the same place he used to come, trying to remember his best friend, but in the end it always hurt him.

Ryusuke walked around _feeling_ like home, knowing that it was now that he needed to tell Naruto his real purpose.

"Naruto, what would you do if I ask you to come with me?" He asked, turning his gaze back to him.

"What makes you think that I would I agree to that? I would never go with a stranger; I just agree to do this because Tsunade-sama asked me."

"What if I tell you something about your precious Sasuke-kun?" Ryusuke smirked seeing those eyes widened.

"Y-you know where he is?" Naruto asked pleading that it was true.

"Of course, remember that I'm the Otokage."

Naruto wanted to smile; this man knew where the bastard was hiding. He was about to ask for more information, when Ryusuke interrupt.

"If you want information about him, you need to come with me to Oto."

'_So, that's his real purpose. This fucker is fuckin lying just to get me._' Naruto thought.

"Look, I don't care about him anymore. I just want to know where he is, so I can tell the hokage and bring him back to Konoha; so he can be punished." Naruto said, of course lying.

"For what? He didn't do anything towards Konoha? Why put him in jail?"

"Because he's a traitor, he left just to join that… snake. He left his own village to joined forces with Orochimaru, who killed the third and many innocent shinobi. What else do you need?" at this point Naruto was yelling at Ryusuke.

Ryusuke was surprised by the Naruto's reaction.

"So, you _hate_ him?" Ryusuke whispered.

"No, I **loathe** him. And stop talking about him." Naruto didn't want to remember all those night he spend trying to forget that Sasuke might never come back; especially today, that it's his birthday.

"Why do you want me stop? Are you afraid to know that you still love him? That you keep dreaming of him coming back to you, and that you still hope that you'll get a single clue so you can get him back to Konoha." Ryusuke said in a deadly tone.

"STOP! I don't want to hear you anymore… shut up and leave me alone." Naruto covered his ears trying not to hear that annoying voice that each minute it starting to sound just like Sasuke's.

"You still love him." Ryusuke said looking down.

Naruto turned to see him, and he was surprise to se him smiling.

"WHAY ARE YOU SMILING? WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" Naruto was pissed.

"I'm happy to know that you still love him."

"I DON'T LOVE HIM. I HATE HIM!" Naruto yelled.

"Prove it. Show me that you don't love him." Ryusuke move closer to Naruto.

"H-how?" taking some steps back, not wanting to get closer to Ryusuke.

"Kiss me."

At the same time Ryusuke said that, Naruto bumped with the wall; indicating that there was no way to escape.

Taking this as a chance, Ryusuke was now beside Naruto. Naruto gasped feeling Ryusuke hot body pressing close to him.

"So, would you kiss me or you prefer to kiss Sasuke." rubbing his face with Naruto's neck.

"No! I don't like you at all."

"So you still like him."

"I don't like him. Can you understand that I don't fuckin like, love, Uchiha Sasuke at all." Naruto kicked Ryusuke with his legs, trying to get out of the strong arms that were holding him down.

"Kiss me Naruto, pretend that you're kissing him." he glanced at Naruto, and it made him angry to know that he had his eyes close.

With his right hand, Ryusuke grabbed Naruto's chin and made him looked at him. This caused Naruto to opened his eyes, that he swore he had close them tightly; pretending to ignored that tiny voice that said to ignored everything and kiss him.

"Are you afraid to kiss me, Naruto-kun?" he whispered making Naruto shudder by the hot breath close to his neck.

"I'm not scare! Why would I be scare?"

"You know why. But I'll tell you anyway. You're afraid to know that you still love him." Ryusuke smirked.

"You know what, I'll do it. I will kiss you, so you can see that I'm don't love Sasuke at all." turning his head to face Ryusuke.

_'Bingo, still so naive like always.'_

"Alright, kiss me and show me how much you hate Sasuke." Ryusuke said husky tone.

Leaning a little, Naruto finally close the gap between Ryusuke and him.

_'oh my god.'_ a pale hand went to grabbed blond stresses, while his other hand grabbed Naruto's back and pulled him closer.

_'Oh god, he-he's perfect.'_ Naruto thought after feeling himself pulled close to that muscular chest. Feeling himself semi-hard, Naruto decided to push the raven.

"Stop. . . I said STOP!" Naruto succeeded, but instead he got himself a leech; because the moment Ryusuke left his mouth, he attacked his neck.

Ryusuke suck the sensitive skin, tasting that unique flavor that Naruto had.  
Naruto moaned after Ryusuke suck on his weak spot. Tan fingers reached and grabbed that silky hair he's wanted to touch. It was now that Ryusuke was hard as a rock, hearing his blond moaned and the way their bodies were reacting; it was beautiful.

"S-stop . . . please." Naruto said between moans and whimpers.

"Are you sure you want me to stop? I could give you more than this."

Naruto for the first time in two years thought about having sex. Is not that he didn't want it, but somehow he wanted his first time with _someone_ special. He knows that he should stop dreaming about 'him' coming back, but after all these years of trying; he can't forget Sasuke. He knows that he deserve to be happy, but the man in front of him, who he just met, is doing something that only one person had done in years but he's gone. He doesn't understand how/ why his body reacted this way, but every time he's near Ryusuke; his body wants him to be with him. Maybe it's a sign for him to move on, to look his happiness in someone else, since the one he desires is no longer available.

Without any thought, he let himself enjoy the kisses and touches Ryusuke was giving him.  
Ryusuke saw Naruto enjoying and moaning 'his' name. And kept going, kissing, nibbling the tan skin that was exposed to him.

"C'mon lets and find a bedroom, where we can continue…" Ryusuke said before standing up leaving a breathless blond.

At this moment, Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Ryusuke's dark eyes. The moment he looked at those black eyes, he started to regret everything.

"Naruto-kun, are you alright?"

"No! I can't go with you." Naruto whispered. He didn't have the energy to talked louder, just by looking at this man, is taking all his energy away.

"What's the matter? You were enjoying this as much as I did." Ryusuke said as he moved his hands trying to get Naruto.

"No this is wrong. I don't love you, and I don't think I'll be able to feel something for you." Naruto said, as he took some steps back, not wanting to get closer to Ryusuke.

"But I don't get it. First; you tell me to stop, then you stop moving and just kept moaning my name; while I kiss you and still you let me. And now that both of _us_ were enjoying, you stop and say that you didn't like it." Ryusuke yelled.

"I didn't ask you to kiss me back. It was supposed to be one kiss, and I did it. I prove you that I don't love Sasuke."

"You do love him. YOU STILL LOVE SASUKE." Ryusuke yelled.

"What the fuck is your problem? Why do you keep saying that I love him, when I don't feel shit about him?" now, it was starting to get suspicious.

Naruto looked at Ryusuke, who had his head down.

"Naruto-kun listen very careful, I'm not giving up until you finally admit that you love him." Ryusuke said in serious tone.

Naruto glared at Ryusuke, and he was about to say something but he was cut off by a pair of hungry lips.

This time the kiss was different, I had passion, feeling and something that left him speechless; this kiss tasted just like . . . Sasuke.

"Now, you remember me." Ryusuke husky voice brought back Naruto from his own thoughts.

"I want to hear you, say that you love him, that you need him; so I can leave you alone." Rubbing the soft cheek, he let other hand grabbed Naruto's hips; making both bodies come together once again.

"Let's just say that I admit whatever you said, would you give me a clue of Sasuke's hide out?" Naruto raised his hand to touch Ryusuke cheek, loving the soft skin.

Ryusuke raised an eyebrow at Naruto's reaction.

"Yes."

"Even if it hurts, you brought back memories that I buried in my heart years ago, but now it to late to deny it. Yes, I still love that bastard with all my heart. I can't think anything else besides him. I just wanted him to come back to _me_, to be together just the two of us. But, no, he decided to chase after his brother and maybe he might be dead." Naruto weak legs could support him, but Ryusuke was there to catch him.

"I love him, and I want to tell him. Please Takeda-San tell me where he is, so I can looked for him an-"

"And tell him that you love him, right?" Naruto nodded.

"I don't think you need to look for him anymore." Ryusuke did some hand-signs with his other hand.

"Why?" Tilting his head al little, Naruto looked at Ryusuke.

"Because he is here. Right in front of you." In the exact moment Ryusuke say those words, a loud scream broke the silence between them. Naruto was thrown back by Ryusuke, who screamed in pain caused by something.

After a minute and waiting for the smoke to cleared, Naruto waited for Ryusuke to come out safely. But instead of Ryusuke, someone else came out, someone who Naruto thought will never see again. It was the person who he's been looking for all his life . . . Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hello, _Naruto."_ Sasuke said as he walked where the blond was. He looked down at the poor blond, who was gaping like a lost fish.

"S-sa-sasuke… it can't be…" stuttering at the sudden appearance of Sasuke. Naruto looked at Sasuke, who was in front of him.

Sasuke clearly looked older and wiser, his hair was longer, six pack and those dark eyes. He looked sexier than before.

"Like what you see?" and not to mention his voice, it changed, it was sexier and deep.

"W-what are y-you doing here?" not liking that both were in a place, where nobody could hear him scream.

"I thought you said that you wanted to see me?"

"But I thought you were dead. I never thought you were Ryusuke-kun. Is this some plan of yours to destroy Konoha?" Naruto never thought that Sasuke would do such of thing, disguising himself just to get him or Konoha.

"I told you before, I came just for you."

Sasuke's plan was _only_ to spend a night with Naruto, but after seeing what the years had done to him. Well, he changed his mind. He disguised himself as someone else, because he wanted Naruto love the new him. But, life has some twisted changes that instead of doing what he had planned, he did the opposite. He had noticed the weird looks Naruto had received from the other males, and he didn't like at all. So, he did what he didn't want to do. He kept asking Naruto if was still in love with him. Yes, he wanted to know that Naruto still love him, and that he wasn't interested in someone else. And he was glad to hear that Naruto's heart it belongs to him.

"NO! Y-You… why? Sasuke why did you come back?" defeated by all the emotions that Naruto was trying to fight, but like always he lost.

"Naruto, I came for you. I want you to come with me, to live with me." Sasuke said as he wrapped his arms around the small trembling body.

"Why? I thought you wanted to break all the bonds with me?" Naruto whispered.

"Yes, I did say that, but I couldn't. The moment I left you, I felt that I was dying, I couldn't stop thinking about you; even when I promised myself to erase all your memories." Sasuke said. Naruto had to think twice before believing on what Sasuke told him.

"But, why did you wait until _now_? Two fuckin years waiting for a damn clue, waiting for someone to announce that at least you were dead, but no, nothing. I thought I lost you, and now you returned like nothing had ever happen." Naruto didn't care if he was crying; he knew he couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I didn't mean to hurt you. After killing my brother, I learned the real truth about the Uchiha Massacre. Itachi was forced to kill them; it was an order from the council. If he didn't do what they said, they will kill someone precious to him; which was me, and so he did it. Now, he's dead resting in peace, while I'm here regretting everything I have done in my past." Sasuke avoided looking at Naruto's eyes.

"I was going to returned to Konoha and claimed you as mine, but after all commotion I have caused, I thought it was a bad idea. So I decided to hide in Oto, since everyone knew me and respect me, I was chosen to be the new Otokage; and I accepted."

"Why did you accept knowing that you don't belong to Oto?" Naruto yelled angrily.

"For two reasons. One; because I wanted to do something good for once in my life. Oto was making a bad impression because of Orochimaru, but now, everything is just fine. Second; I knew that I couldn't come and face you, but if I was Otokage I would have more chance for you to accept me; not to mention that I couldn't go on public as Uchiha Sasuke."

"So you disguise yourself as Ryusuke?" Naruto asked.

"Well, it's not a genjutsu; it's an S-rank forbidden Jutsu that I learned with Orochimaru." Sasuke looked down; he didn't want it to admit that he actually learned a jutsu that was forbidden, not to mention that came from Orochimaru.

"What?!"

"Yes, it takes a lot of chakra, but it last until I decide to end the jutsu." He said it like it was a normal thing.

"Sasuke I saw you having trouble with that Jutsu and I thought you were hurt. I think it's not safe for you to use it." Naruto looked red spots on his arms, caused by said jutsu.

"I know, but I only used this jutsu to come here, until I decide to reveal my true identity."

"But why can you just reveal that you, Uchiha Sasuke, the new Otokage. I mean you killed orochimaru, and that makes you the second in charge."

"I know, but there're so many people that wants me dead. And I wanted to ask you to come with me before I announced to the five villages." Sasuke took Naruto's hand and held it by his heart.

"Naruto please come with me, let me make you happy. I made a big mistake, but I'm here to ask you for your forgiveness." Sasuke said, in a serious tone. Naruto bit his lip, and said.

"I forgive you Sasuke." Naruto smiled at the raven, making Sasuke smile too.

"Oh Naruto you don't know how much this means to Me." Sasuke ignored some rules (like touching Naruto. It will make him do stuff he didn't want to do) he tried to followed and he hugged Naruto. Naruto flinched when Sasuke hugged him. It wasn't because he didn't like Sasuke's touch; it was because it's been so long since he felt his hands over his body.

"So, what about my offer?" Sasuke murmured, while tempting on licking the expose next that was so close to him.

This caused Naruto to hit Sasuke playfully.

"Sasuke!" Blushing cutely Naruto sat down.

"Sorry, it was a joke." Rubbing the abused area, Sasuke sat down next to Naruto.

"Well, what are we doing now?"

~•~•~•~•HAPPY-BIRTHDAY~•~•~•~•*NARUTO*~•~•~•~•HAPPY-BIRTHDAY~•~•~•~•

4: 30 PM

"Hey! Where's Naruto?" Kiba asked. The dog lover looked around, trying to find his friend but no luck.

"That's right; I haven't seen him since we gave him our gifts. Where is he?" Sakura joined Kiba, searching for the blond, who disappeared without a trace.

"He's with Takeda-San." Tsunade answered.

"Why?" Both Kiba and Sakura said it Unison.

"Takeda-San wanted to spend time with our little Kitsune, so I let him." Tsunade said. She took some sake that was in front of her and drank some. She smirked at the shocked faces of both shinobi's.

"That's right; he came just for Naruto's Birthday. And he told me that he may ask Naruto to be his boyfriend." She smiled, knowing that her son will finally have a happy ending.

It was Sakura who reacted first then her friend Kiba.

"But Tsunade-sama you know that he still in love with _him_, I don't think he'll change his mind; after all, we tried everything we could think of, but we still failed." Sakura looked down; she'll give her life or everything just to see his 'brother' happy for once.

"I know, you don't have to tell me. Even if he acts like nothing is wrong with him, I know he wants to forget him but he can't; because he's in **love** with him."

"So, that's why you agreed to let Takeda-San to come, and maybe, he can be the one who'll heal Naruto's heart?" Jiraiya said as he joined the conversation.

Tsunade nodded.

"We should wait and see what's happens." Tsunade said as she once again took the last bottle of sake in her hands.

"Let's have some sake!"

Unknown to them, a Jonin left without a word, leaving one thing that he treasured more than his own life . . . an orange book.

~•~•~•~•HAPPY-BIRTHDAY~•~•~•~•*NARUTO*~•~•~•~•HAPPY-BIRTHDAY~•~•~•~•

5:30 PM

It's been almost an hour, since Naruto and Sasuke sat down in the living room.

Both we just talking, remembering times when Team 7 was still young, and talking about their past; even if it hurt to remember.

"Naruto, I don't want to pressure you, but I got 5 more hours and I'll be gone." Sasuke took Naruto's hand and held it not planning to let go.

"I know."

"So, would you come with me or stay in Konoha?" Naruto could tell that Sasuke was nervous.

Naruto knew that this was his last change to be with Sasuke, to live happily with him and maybe to start a family together. Yes, he wanted to be with Sasuke. He's foolishly in love with this bastard, and he doesn't think he'll love anyone else. So, why waste time, when they can be together now and face problems later.

Without a thought, he answered to Sasuke.

"I love to go with you, Sasuke." Naruto whispered.

"I know that you want to stay here, but I can- w-wait…What?"

"I said YES. I want to go with you." Naruto yelled causing him to redden his cute chubby face.

Sasuke, who was having a hard time to believe what Naruto just said, did what his mind/heart told him to do. He pulled Naruto and kissed him.

Still blushing under Sasuke gaze, Naruto didn't have time to react when Sasuke pulled him for a kiss. So, he kissed back.

They pulled back, but before Naruto could do anything else, Sasuke leaned in, claiming his lips once more, this time much rougher and more passionate then before. Naruto responded without hesitation. It felt so right kissing Sasuke. And now he knew exactly that he wanted . . . to be with Sasuke. Sasuke snaked one of his hands up the blonde's shirt while his other hand held his wrists above his head. Naruto moaned into the kiss as he felt Sasuke's cold hand rub his hardened nipple. Sasuke broke the kiss slightly as he trailed kisses down the blonde's chin and neck, biting down softly on the sensitive skin, hard enough to leave a bruise but soft enough for it to still be enjoyable for the blonde. Hands snaked up to grip Sasuke's hair, pulling him closer to Naruto's hot, desperate mouth. A soft moan from the smaller boy flew straight to Sasuke's groin.

Breaking away for air, Sasuke gazed down at a panting Naruto.

"Naruto, marry me. Come with me to so we can be together." Naruto stared at Sasuke, looking at those eyes in order to confirm that Sasuke wasn't lying, which Sasuke prove it because the moment Sasuke noticed, Sasuke kissed him and leaving him with no doubts.

"A-are you asking me to m-marry you?" Naruto asked eyes filled hope that he had heard right, pleading to god that it was true.

Sasuke pushes his hand into his pants pocket and pulls out a small black box and hands it to his dobe.

"Sasuke?"

"Shut up dobe, open it"

Naruto nods and pulls it open to see a sapphire diamond ring. His eyes widen... he pulls it out of the socket and reads the small note next to the ring which read, "Will you marry me?"

Naruto looks up at Sasuke weakly, tears threatening to leave his eyes. Sasuke pushes himself towards Naruto and take the ring from his hands slipping it upon his married finger saying with a smirk and mischievous eyes, "You accept?"

Naruto bites his bottom lip as his eyes now released fresh tears. He nods and jumps upon Sasuke holding onto him tightly snuggling his head into his neck.

When he finally pulls away with a flushed face saying, "Of course Sasuke, I'll marry you!"

And for the third time (0r more), they kissed.

Finally pulling away from each other mouths, Sasuke spoke.

"I got two gifts for you, now that I gave you the wedding ring. Its time for me to give you my Birthday present to you."

Naruto watched as Sasuke took a medium size orange box with a baby blue ribbon around it from his pocket, wondering how on earth that possibly fit in his pocket.

"I hope you like it Naruto. I especially bought it for you."

Taking the gift from Sasuke, he looked at the object. It was seconds later that Sasuke got inpatient from his dobe's and said,

"Dobe is not going to eat you if you open it, go head and open my present." Sasuke ordered, he wanted to see Naruto's reaction and Naruto was making him wait longer.

"Stop calling me dobe, teme!"

Slowly and careful not waiting to ruin the pretty ribbon, Naruto open the gift box, and he couldn't believe what Sasuke got him.

A Jewelry set, it consisted of a necklace, bracelet and a ring. But that wasn't the cause for him to gasped, no; it was the beautiful gem that each one had embedded within it. It was alexandrite (3) stone that change color going from a rich blue to vibrant raspberry. The necklace made of 14k White Gold and with a custom-made pendant of an Uchiha and Spiral symbols with two round-cut alexandrites embedded within it.

The bracelet was 14k Round-cut alexandrite and also custom-made (Uchiha and spiral symbols just like the necklace), as well as the ring.

"You know I was expecting some Sapphire gem, but this is . . . _beautiful_." Naruto said as he looked at weird gem in his hands.

"Hn, I was going to get you a Sapphire but I heard the rumor of a mysterious gem that only is found in such a weird places and only is found by pure luck. So, when I found it, I felt in love with it. It reminds me of us." Sasuke said.

Naruto tilted his head to the side, wondering on how they were similar to this stone.

Sasuke without Naruto's permission, took the necklace from his hands, and walked behind him and put the beautiful necklace in Naruto's tan neck.

"This stone can change colors, blue and red. If you put it sunlight it turned light blue, and if you're in the dark a vibrant raspberry color it will turn." Sasuke smiled when he saw the way the necklace looked in Naruto's neck.

"Alright red and blue, so what" still having difficult at connecting the dots, Naruto waited for Sasuke to continue.

"Your eyes are Sapphire or blue, my Sharingan are red; if you combined both it will created Alexandrite, which is why I think it fits and it represent us."

"But my your eyes are black not red." Naruto replied.

"Yeah but i used it more than my normal eyes. You're the water and I'm the fire, you're the wind and I'm fire."

Naruto smiled, finally getting the reason behind why Sasuke chose this stone. It makes sense, both were equal, both of them perfectly match and it represented them.

"Now you get it." Sasuke asked.

"Yes, but how come you said fire two times? Naruto asked.

"Because I'm an Uchiha and I'm **hot **like the **fire (4)**." Sasuke purred the last sentence making Naruto blush.

"Whatever..." Sasuke silently laughed, while Naruto pouted.

"Sasuke, where did you find this Gem?" Naruto took the bracelet and put it on.

"One of Orochimaru's friends had mines, and since I'm the Otokage; he gave me the last mine available, of course that I paid for it."

"How much?" looking at how pretty the stone matched and look good on his wrist.

"That's a secret."

"C'mon Sasuke, tell me." Naruto whined like a five year old, making Sasuke to roll his eyes.

Sasuke was about to give the amount of money he had spend, when someone called them and it none other than Tsunade.

"NARUTO!!! C'MON THE CAKE IS READY. WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" a drunken Tsunade yelled, causing both to flinched.

In that exact moment, Sasuke did the same hand-signs and turned to his old self, Takeda Ryusuke.

For once, Naruto was glad of Sasuke's speed (maybe later too, ahh i'm a perv), because the moment he finished with his jutsu, Tsunade appeared in front of them, hand on hips and smirking evilly.

Both were wondering how she found out that they were in the Uchiha Compound.

"Kakashi told me to get you. Hey boys are you done getting in each others pants." Tsunade said.

"Baa-Chan!!!" Naruto yelled, blushing furiously and trying to hide from Sasuke, who was smirking evilly.

"Tsunade-Sama, that was my goal since the beginning, but since you interrupted us, too bad that I lost my chance." Looking like a lost dog, Sasuke or Ryusuke looked at Naruto who was blushing like a tomato.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry Takeda-San, next time I'll cough before interrupting okay!" she chuckled, having fun joking with Ryusuke.

Ryusuke grinned, and since Naruto was close to him, he pulled Naruto and said,

"Please do, or else I might never reach second base." Ryusuke said as he took the blond in his arms, holding him tight.

"Sasuke! Stop acting like a jerk." Naruto whispered so only Sasuke could hear.

"But you love me, right?" leaning a little, Sasuke licked Naruto's caramel neck, making Naruto shivered.

"C'mon you two, everybody is waiting for the birthday-boy."

"We're coming Baa-Chan." Naruto pulled himself out of the warm embrace, and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke growled and pulled once again Naruto to his arms and kissed him.

Shocking blue eyes widened, but after knowing it was Sasuke, he gave up and kissed back.

Leaning his forehead with Sasuke's, Naruto panted and licked his lips; testing that delicious taste from Sasuke, knowing he'll never get tired of his unique taste.

"Why did you kiss me, Sasuke?" it wasn't because he didn't want Sasuke kissing him, it was because it felt like he was saying good-bye, not to mention that it meant something else.

"I want you to know that I love you, and please think it over before deciding to come with me." Giving one last kiss, Sasuke grabbed Naruto by his waist and walked to the direction of the party.

'_I know what to do, Sasuke.' _Naruto thought.

~•~•~•~•HAPPY-BIRTHDAY~•~•~•~•*NARUTO*~•~•~•~•HAPPY-BIRTHDAY~•~•~•~•

7:45 PM

"Finally! What took you so long?" Kiba yelled, causing everybody to turn to looked at the birthday boy with the handsome Ryusuke.

Both walked where everybody was waiting.

"Sorry guys, we were talking that's all." Naruto said, scratching the back of his head in a cute manner.

"Yeah right, I think you meant making out not talking." Kiba grinned looking at the satisfy raven, who didn't deny the comment.

"SHUT UP!" Naruto yelled, embarrass by the comment of his friend had made.

It was now, that the girls and many others who heard or were update with the latest news, saw Naruto's beautiful necklace and the other breath-taking jewelry.

"N-na-naruto, who gave you t-that?" pointing at the beautiful necklace, Sakura couldn't believe her what her eyes were looking at.

"Oh, it was a gift from s- Ryusuke-kun." Laughing at the thought of actually letting Sasuke's name out, Naruto looked at his friend who was gaping.

"WHAT?!" Ino screamed.

"I mean, I know it's beautiful but what's the big deal."

"Naruto no Baka, that gem that you have is very expensive gem, that only can be found once a year; not only that, but everybody in the other villages are fighting over the gem's mines. So, only one person who bought the last mine was able to stop all the fights, and that person was…" she stopped talking and turned to see Ryusuke, who was smirking with pride.

"That's right, Haruno-san. I bought the last mine especially for Naruto." Ryusuke said as he moved and pulled the innocent blond in his arms.

Gasps filled the room, while others were to surprised to do anything.

"That's a very nice gift,Takeda-San." Jiraiya said, not so happy that Ryusuke bought it for Naruto. Coming in front of the couple, Jiraiya spoke.

"What's your intention with _our_ Naruto?" everybody who knew Jiraiya shivered, because that's his voice when he used to threat people or even kill.

"My intensions are very clear, but I think here is not a good place to talk about it." Ryusuke looked at Jiraiya eyes, not backing down and showing not a trace of fear.

"Fine. Please come to Tsunade's office when you get the chance, or else you're not allowed to visit Naruto in the near future." And with that Jiraiya went to sit in the near chair.

"Okay, now let's have some cake."

~•~•~•~•HAPPY-BIRTHDAY~•~•~•~•*NARUTO*~•~•~•~•HAPPY-BIRTHDAY~•~•~•~•

10:30 PM

It was almost three hours when most of the people started to go home. After cutting the cake and drinking some more; some of the guest left early, after all tomorrow was another day.

Only the closest friends stay a little longer (some were sleeping on the tables), but in the end only Sakura, lee, Tsunade, Jiraiya and Kakashi were still drinking and talking.

And of course Naruto and Sasuke, who were dancing along with Sakura and lee in the dance floor.

When the last song was over, Sakura dragged the poor Lee to the next room (which was the closet), where they make out until moans (from Sakura) could be heard.

"I think Sakura needs a room and fast." Naruto said as he walked to the next available chair.

"Hn. I think they should go to her house." Sasuke didn't like the idea of hearing Sakura's moans when Lee is fucking her.

"C'mon Sasuke lets go to your house. But first let me get something, okay." standing up, Naruto walked out of the room.

Sasuke, who was tired from all the dancing (hey it's my fanfiction, and he knows how to dance), just stood there waiting for Naruto to return. It was until he heard a soft cough that he noticed someone was behind him.

He didn't need to turn his head to look at the person, just feeling his chakra he knew who it was.

"Yes, Hatake–San. What can I do for you?" instead of using Ryusuke's voice, he used his own voice. He knew the reasons he approached Sasuke, was because he had figured it out who was the real Ryusuke. It was useless to tried and act like Ryusuke, since he knew his sensei knew the truth.

"Drop the act _**Sasuke**_ and tell me your real intensions with Naruto." With a not so friendly tone Kakashi asked. Kakashi didn't want to see his student torn once again by his beloved _friend, _who keep hurting his heart every chance he gets.

Kakashi ignored the glared and sat down in front of Sasuke. Sasuke knew he had no choice but to talk to Kakashi, so he let the man sat down with him.

"Alright, talk and I want the true Sasuke." Kakashi said.

With a heavy sighed, Sasuke faced Kakashi and said.

"I want to marry Naruto. I want him to come to Oto, so we can be together. I want to make him happy. I know you might think it's to late but I know I can fix it." It wasn't ordinary to see the Great Uchiha Sasuke, to act like this, let alone to let showing some emotions. Kakashi just stood there, trying so hard to detect a tiny of spark of him lying. But now that he wished for him to lie, it was no used.

With a heavy sigh and head down he said,

"Make him happy. I don't want him to come back with a broken heart _again._ I won't say a thing about you and your little stunt, but promise me that you'll reveal yourself in the future." And with that he left the room, which was now empty.

Sasuke couldn't help but to smile, knowing that at least one person allowed him to be with Naruto. Said person was important for him.

~•~•~•~•HAPPY-BIRTHDAY~•~•~•~•*NARUTO*~•~•~•~•HAPPY-BIRTHDAY~•~•~•~•

10:45 PM

Upon arriving at Sasuke's house, both heading to the living room. Where a romantic scene waited for Naruto. Of course, courtesy of Sasuke's romantic side (which was rare).

"Close your eyes, Naruto." Sasuke's silky voice made Naruto body shivered, but he follow the raven's orders.

Grabbing Naruto by waist, both took couples steps.

"Open your eyes now."

"Sas-sasuke… this is..." Naruto couldn't finished what he was about to say, even if he could describe everything he's seeing right now, it will totally come out with some nonsense. The room that was in front of him was a different one from the one in the afternoon.

"H-how? When did you do this?" still looking at the room, waiting for the 'Genjutsu' to disappear.

"When you went with Tsunade."

"But... "

"I kept a clone in my place, and I came here to give you this surprise." Sasuke whispered.

A bottle of expensive Champagne with two champagne glasses, a bowl of strawberries, some rice balls with slices of tomatoes and Miso soup. The decoration consisted of, fluffy pillows around the chimney and also on the floor. Even when the chimney was fired, Sasuke decorated the living room with candles; creating a nice room to be share with someone you love. Since Sasuke didn't feel like using a futon, he used one of his special carpet made of animal fur, which was soft and cozy.

And let's not forget music, it was classical music.

"Hn. I know I may not look like a romantic type, but I have my moments you know; especially for you Naruto."

Naruto, who had his back facing Sasuke, turned around, wrapping his own arms around Sasuke's neck.

"Thank You, Sasuke." And with that, Naruto sealed the space between the two. And he let the passion he had for Sasuke win once and for all.

'_Well, I was planning to do this after the meal, but since he started might as well do it.'_ Sasuke thought.

-**Here starts _my_ Lemon scene. Please be nice and tell me if i did good.-**

Sasuke pressed Naruto down onto the floor, his eyes filled with love as he began to undress him. Sasuke ran his hands along that slim body, enjoying the feeling of his blond beneath him. Naruto was moaning and sighing so prettily, his lips rosy red and plump from Sasuke's assaults on them. He couldn't take it anymore and he kissed Naruto, who whimpered softly against Sasuke's mouth before giving in. Naruto brought his arms up around the raven's neck and tugging him closer, wanting to taste the delicious flavour .

Sasuke let his tongue slide out and run along the seam of Naruto's. Another delicious whimper escaped the blonde and then his lips parted slowly. Sasuke dove in immediately, exploring and lapping up the tastes. He mapped out the addictively sweet mouth eagerly, poking his tongue around and urging Naruto's into movement. Naruto's fingers slipped into Sasuke's hair, gripping firmly but not tightly. Sasuke brought his own hands to stroke the blonde's sides before rubbing his hips softly.

Naruto pulled away, panting heavily while Sasuke slid down to his neck. The raven bit and sucked happily, leaving angry red marks all along the blonde's tan column. He reached the blonde's chest and he calmly began unbuttoning the shirt Naruto was wearing.

As Naruto felt fingers undoing buttons and caressing exposed skin. He let Sasuke do everything he wanted, and Sasuke wasn't complaining at all. Sasuke reached a nipple and sucked lightly on it, waiting for a moan before sucking harder. His hands continued to caress the blonde as he reached for his thighs, bringing them up and squeezing the firm muscle. Naruto was panting heavily now, moaning and mewling deliciously. Sasuke desperately wanted to ravish him, claim the blonde as his over and over again, telling everyone to back off, but he held back for Naruto's sake and because he knew he had to fix his problems before claiming the blond as his.

Sasuke stop all his movement to look down at Naruto.

Sasuke began running his fingers slowly down Naruto's chest, earning several restless trembles and moans of anticipation.

Naruto, who had his eyes close, looked up to see Sasuke. He didn't get why Sasuke had stop, so he asked the raven.

"Why did you stop Sasuke?"

"Are you sure you want me to take you? I mean it's okay if we stop now." Even if his libido wanted to take the blond right now, making the blond scream in ecstasy, he wanted to make sure Naruto wanted this as well.

Naruto smiled, knowing that he discovered a new side of the mighty, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke, if I didn't want this, I would have probably kicked your ass the moment you kissed me, but didn't. I want you to be my first and last, _Sasuke._" Purring Sasuke's name, Naruto pulled the shocked raven down, and kiss him practically telling Sasuke that he wants him _now._

Well, if that was a way to say yes, then Sasuke took the opportunity and kissed the blond back. Sasuke had moved his kisses to Naruto's neck, causing the blond's head to fall back and soft, wanting moans to escape his perfect lips.

Sasuke trailed his hand that wasn't supporting him down to the elastic of the blonde's boxers.

Sasuke chuckled, as he pulled Naruto's boxers off; also watching the blush on Naruto's face. The blonde gasped as his erection came into contact with the cool air. Sasuke watched with pleasure as Naruto's flushed face turned crimson, and his blue eyes shut in bliss when Sasuke's lips wrapped around his manhood.

Sasuke took the tip in, smirking around the straining erection when Naruto gasped his name. Sasuke's mouth enveloped his member without warning. Naruto gasped loudly, his hands clutching Sasuke's hair as Sasuke ran his tongue along the base of Naruto's cock. The warm mouth teased Naruto relentlessly, sucking hard before slowing down. Sasuke would alternate from sucking on the leaking head to taking as much as the stiff flesh into his mouth as possible. A louder gasp escaped the blond when Sasuke took him in further. He sucked until his cheeks hollowed, sending Naruto over the edge. Wanton moans filled the room when a pale hand moved up to cup his balls, and Naruto knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer

Sasuke was too damn good at what he was doing. The vibrations that shuddered through the blonde as the raven hummed around his cock made him arch up, coupled with the long sucks that had Naruto withering again. Naruto was about to cum, when Sasuke stopped. Pulling away with a satisfied pop, Sasuke smirked at Naruto. Naruto whined at the loss of contact but was ignored.

"Sasuke, why did you stop?" Naruto whined.

"Because I'm planning to make us cum at the same time."

And once again Sasuke took the blond mouth, tasting every corner of the blond's mouth.

He moved one hand to Naruto's mouth while the other busied itself unzipping his pants.

"Suck."

He needn't be told twice. Naruto ran his tongue along the slender digits, reminding Sasuke all the things the pink appendage could do. A moan escaped the taller man and he pulled away almost regretfully, but the knowledge of what was to come made both males eager to continue.

Feeling that the digits were adequately moist, Sasuke removed them and brought them down to Naruto's entrance. Sasuke circled it a few times before inserting a finger.

"Ah-hh, Sasuke!"

Slowly Sasuke added another finger and started to scissor them, causing Naruto to whimpered.

Naruto moaned and Sasuke took this time to add a third finger. Stretching Naruto's tight entrance Sasuke searched for the spot that would make his uke see stars.

"Ahhh Sasuke, _yes_!" Naruto screamed and Sasuke took a moment to smirk. _Found it_, he thought.

Feeling that his dobe was satisfactorily prepared Sasuke removed his fingers and positioned himself at the blonde's entrance.

"Naruto, this might hurt a little." Sasuke said as way of warning before sheathing himself inside the Kyuubi container. Groaning in long awaited ecstasy, Naruto trembled as he felt every inch of Sasuke filling him up and gasping as Sasuke pulled him closer, gently kissing his neck before thrusting into the boy, and getting all the more turned on by his blushing Kitsune.

"Ahhh Sasuke!" Naruto moaned.

"Ughh, dobe you're so tight." Sasuke moaned lustfully.

Naruto closed his eyes in pain and tears leaked out of the corners of his eyes. Sasuke tried his best not to move while whispering reassurances in his ear and kissing him softly.

"Move." Naruto finally getting used to of the _big _cock that was inside his ass. Sasuke didn't need to be told twice as he pulled out of the blond and slammed back in.

"SASUKE!"

Sasuke started slowly, thrusting in and out cautiously but after a few moments of Naruto's delicious heat his control shattered. Naruto was holding back his screams for some reason, and Sasuke notice by the way he was biting his lip to stop from screaming.

"Don't… Hold back… Naruto, I need to hear you… scream…" He said, voice trembling as he powerfully thrust into Naruto, the scream the blonde was trying to suppress left his lips with a gasp and melted into a moan, Sasuke growled in bliss and thrust faster and faster, earning yelps every time he made contact with Naruto's prostate

The Uchiha started moving faster and then Naruto_ finally_ screamed.

"Ahh 'Suke harder! Do that again!" Naruto cried as he moaned loudly. The blond screamed again as the raven continuously pounded into that same spot.

The blond threw his head back in both pleasure and pain. "Ngn… Naruto… you're so fucking tight…" The raven grunted out as his pace became a little faster.

"Ngh… H...Harder…Sasu…" The blonde whimpered, Sasuke growled again and mercilessly pounded Naruto.

Sasuke was in heaven. No words could describe what he felt. He's always wanted to take the blond, and _now_ he's achieving one of his goals; and it felt good. He heard Naruto moaned his name, and he couldn't help to think that Naruto's voice really suit him only when it comes to sex. God, this was the best night Sasuke ever had, maybe this will last forever, after he takes Naruto with him to Oto. (please do, so i can write more lemon scenes)

"Ah…more!!" He threaded his hands through Sasuke's hair and pulled him to his neck, which led to the said man to leave another hickey in its wake.

The blond moaned loudly and arched off the bed as one of Sasuke's long and hard thrusts came in contact with his prostate.

Naruto couldn't think or talk at all. All the time he had tried to say something to the raven, moans, whimpers and 'move faster' will come out rather than words. But, he felt so alive every time Sasuke hit that special spot. It was then that he noticed a hash voice calling him, and it was none other than that stupid fox, Kyuubi.

'_What do ahhh- you want kyuu?"_

'**Shut up boy. I was just letting you know that don't let your Seme cum inside you okay.'**

'_Ahhh w-why?'_

'**Well, it's hard to explain but, if he cums inside you… you'll have a special birthday gift … and it will take you nine months to open it.' **

Due to Sasuke hard thrusts, Naruto didn't hear what Kyuubi told him. So, he just agreed to whatever Kyuubi said.

Sasuke began pumping Naruto's forgotten manhood in time with his own thrusts. Sasuke managed to hit the prostate over and over again and soon Naruto was at the edge, and with a loud scream of Sasuke Naruto came, shooting his cum out onto his lover's chest and their stomach's

After a few more harsh thrusts and feeling Naruto's hot walls enclose his own member the raven **came** _deep_ inside the blond and threw his head back in pleasure as he moaned out the blonde's name.

With a loud grunt Sasuke pulled out of his uke and lay beside him.

'**Foolish little boy. Don't come to me later and ask me to fix the 'problem' okay. Just remember that I warned you… just wait and see.'**

'_Tch, shut up fur-ball!! I'm having a great time; I don't need you or your stupid warnings. What could go wrong uh?' _

Naruto heard Kyuubi laughed evilly, and it send chills to his body. It almost sounded like he knows something bad is going to happen to him. But he didn't care; he'll deal with it after going with Sasuke.

Both men were panting harshly as they tried to calm themselves down from their orgasmic high.

"I love you Naruto." Sasuke said.

"I **love** you too, Sasuke."

(I wanted to stop here but I couldn't do it… I know. lol)

~•~•~•~•HAPPY-BIRTHDAY~•~•~•~•*NARUTO*~•~•~•~•HAPPY-BIRTHDAY~•~•~•~•

_**Next Day.**_

10:00 AM

"WHAT?!" a loud yell could be heard through out the village, of course, it came from Tsunade the all mighty Hokage.

"NO, NARUTO YOU'RE NOT GOING TO OTO AND THAT'S FINAL." Said woman was furious, the cause was the handsome blond that was currently in front of her trembling with terror.

"But Tsunade-_sama, _I really want to go and you said that it was okay for me to do this."

Damn. The only time Naruto had said the word _sama_ or even giving her the proper respect that she deserves, was every time he wanted to do something dangerous or when he had already made his decision.

Sighing in defeat, she asked one more time.

"Naruto, I told you that you'll _pretend _that you like Takeda-San for a night. I didn't mean that you'll go to Oto and **keep** _pretending_." Tsunade said.

"But-but Tsunade-sama please… I want to go with him…" a lonely tear slipped out of those beautiful blue eyes, Tsunade watched her son with guilt. She didn't understand what made Naruto change his mind. It was just yesterday that Naruto told her that he was in love with that bastard, and now, he wants to go with Ryusuke.

All her thoughts went away, when all of the sudden, the door was thrown to the floor with an amazing force that it was a miracle that it didn't hit Tsunade at all; and Ryusuke came inside glaring at the Tsunade.

Without a thought, Ryusuke went to comfort _his_ blond that was sobbing.

"What's wrong Naruto?" his voice was soft, she couldn't believe that Ryusuke can actually talk like that, since he seems like a cold hearted bastard.

"S-she… d-didn't let me g-go…" that was all what Naruto said, before clutching into the raven's chest and weep quietly.

Ryusuke hold him tight, rubbing Naruto's back and murmuring sweet words that only Naruto could hear.

It was minutes later that Naruto had stop sobbing, and both stood up and looked at Tsunade.

Tsunade flinched, when she received a death glare from Ryusuke. Something about this glare made her think about certain someone that she **hates**, but it couldn't be because he was dead like everyone said. Right?

"I'm taking Naruto with me and that's final."

3… 2… 1… BOMB!!!

"EXCUSE ME?"

"You heard me, I'M TAKING NARUTO WITH ME. I'll bring him in two months, and then we'll talk about our future."

"Wait . . . wait. Your future? What's makes you think I'll let Naruto go?"

"Because, I know a little secret about you, and you wouldn't like _me_ to go around, telling people that, fifth Hokage, took a great amount of money from the village bank and wasted on her favorite hobby…" with a satisfy smirk, Ryusuke snaked his arm to Naruto's waist and waited for her reaction.

'_How did he found out? HOW? I-I destroyed every clue… and I'm paying each month…. But that's not the problem… how in the hell did he find out?' _

"Let's make a deal. You'll let Naruto go and other things, and I pay you all the money that you owe to the bank."

"B-but . . . that's a lot of money, not even me can pay all of that."

"So, I take that as a yes."

" . . . . . . "

"I'll give the money when we leave."

~•~•~•~•HAPPY-BIRTHDAY~•~•~•~•*NARUTO*~•~•~•~•HAPPY-BIRTHDAY~•~•~•~•

3:00 PM

"Why are you leaving Naruto?"

"Are you going on a mission?"

"Are you going to stay there forever?"

"Are you coming back?"

"You're going to Oto and let _Suke_ fuck you senseless?"

"SAI!!" everyone yelled at the raven.

"What? Just answer my question?"

"Yeah, answer his question Naruto-kun."

"Neji, what are you doing here?"

" . . . . . . "

Everybody was in the main gates, waiting for Ryusuke to arrive. The news of Naruto leaving spread through out the village, and in less then two hours, everyone in Konoha knew about it.

"Alright, I answer you question one by one. I'm going to Oto, yes, it's an **S-Rank** _mission (6). _I'll come back in two months _and_ no, I'm not going to let anybody fuck me!" Naruto shouted the last part, glaring to Sai.

"We'll see about that." Ryusuke whispered, in Naruto's sensitive ear; making Naruto blush.

Everyone froze at the spot. Well, the girls were drooling and thinking naughty thoughts about Ryusuke and Naruto. The boys were glaring at the raven for touching Naruto in an intimate way,_ and_ for making Naruto blush cutely.

"It's time to go Naruto."

"Okay. Bye everybody." Naruto chirped happily.

"My baby is leaving . . . let me go Kakashi." A tired brunett ran with all his strength, where everybody was gathered.

"I-Iruka, I thought you were in the Academy?"

"Young man, how could you do this to me? Leaving without saying good-bye to **me**."

Iruka pulled Naruto, and hugged him. While the two of them were talking, Kakashi walked up to Ryusuke.

"So, you're taking him to Oto like you said."

"Hn."

"Take good care of him . . . or I'll kill you with my own hands."

"Hn."

"You two know each other?" Iruka asked.

"Ahhh dolphin-Chan you're back?"

"Stop calling me that."

"But-"

"Call me dolphin-Chan and no sex for two months."

" . . . . . . . "

"That's what I thought."

" . . . . . . "

"Okay, Good-bye everybody. See you in two months."

"BYE!" Everyone waved at Naruto, who had his head out of the carriage; also waving at his beloved friends.

All of the sudden, Naruto pulled back, covering his mouth with his hand and his face turned blue. Sasuke saw this and was about to asked the driver to stop, when Naruto stopped him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, probably because I put my head out. Let's go."

"Hn."

"I love you too, _Sasuke_."

"Me too, _my _sexy Dobe."

Sometime during the trip, Naruto kept hearing Kyuubi evil laughter. Not knowing the reason, he went back to sleep, peacefully.

'J**_ust wait and see, my precious Kitsune.' _**and than Kyuubi laughed.

~•~•~•~•HAPPY-BIRTHDAY~•~•~•~•*NARUTO*~•~•~•~•HAPPY-BIRTHDAY~•~•~•~•

.

THE END

.

~•~•~•~•HAPPY-BIRTHDAY~•~•~•~•*NARUTO*~•~•~•~•HAPPY-BIRTHDAY~•~•~•~•

(1) I know spa tickets? But I couldn't come with a better gift coming from sakura. lol.

(2) Is Minato's special technique… I found it at NARUTO-WIKEPEDIA…yeahhh lol

(3) Alexandrite: i got tired of using Sapphire, so i used Alexandrite. its a pretty gem and with such a beautiful colors.

(4) I know it doesn't make any sense but my friend was like 'used it, used it. And let's see who caught the mistake' so I did. AND It sounds funny lol.

(5) I forgot Ino's gift, so make anything up. SORRY!!

(6) Well, nobody knows that Ryusuke is Sasuke, so Naruto wants them to think that it's a mission. hahah yeah right. i bet they will fuck like bunnies in heat. well, that wans't my idea when i wrote that sentence at first. yeah it could be a mission but a SEX-RANK MISSION.... i just remeber my joke about that line hahah well yeah they'll be fuckin a lot lol

Well, about Ryusuke description. I wanted to make him look a_ little _like Sasuke, so Naruto can have doubts about his feelings. But Ryusuke **smiled** at the girls and asked them for directions. while Sasuke _would _just ignored them and will try to find it by himself rather than ask someone. So there are not the same, well only when it comes to Naruto. I know i'm wierd.

i hope you like my One-Shot and ....HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!!!! I JUST WISH SASUKE CAN FINALLY Realize THAT HE WOULD NEVER BE STRONGER THAN NARUTO. AND THAT IN THE END, HE'LL LOSE EVERYTHING HE ACCOMPLISHED SO FAR. PLEASE COME BACK SASUKE!!! NARUTO NEEDS YOOU. -cries a river and causes her computer to stop-

BUT i have a question for everybody... why anime characters would never have their real age? I mean Naruto was born October 10th 1990.

He was 12 years old at 2002. When the original date of the show began to air in Japan. And now, in 2009 he's 19 years old. So WHY SIXTEEN? -i dont know-

THANK YOU AND PLEASE REVIEW. AFTER ALL IT WAS MY FIRST ONE-SHOT AND MY FIRST LEMON... FER3333


	2. THE RESULT

**Author's Note: **Yes, my peeps, '**Yes, a sequel'** won for more **30 votes** with **"Yes! Do it with a lemon scene, please or I'll kill you! (23 votes)'** with '**Sasuke has to be the Seme (22)'** .

And I did it. Here is your story, a continuation for "Surprise! Happy Birthday, Uzumaki Naruto"…Oh god, it's going to be good, I have already set the plot in my mind. It's going to be short, like 6 chaps but it will have everything you guys needed to know. Please review and let me know if you like it. Yes, it's very important or else I'll ignored and continue my list of fics to-do- which is MOVE ON.

Check my profile . . . . there you'll find it. or . . . if you're one of my subs, it should be in your inbox right now . . .

THE FIC IS FINALLY HERE!

Thanks for voting and wasting your precious time on me . . . thanks.

ENJOY!


End file.
